


Operation: GSL (BD)

by irodeanOstrich (facemyJam)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison is corruptable, Derek pines, F/M, Like actually pines, Lydia is an evil mastermind, Lydia is tired of Derek's bs, M/M, So is Erica, Stiles is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facemyJam/pseuds/irodeanOstrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, tired of Derek's pinning, ropes Erica and Allison into her master plan to Get Stiles Laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Splash and Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....this is a semi AU of season two and three. Boyd and Erica live, the darach comes and goes, but the nematon does not awaken. Plus, the alpha pack hasn't come yet.  
> Oh, and Derek took a job at the high school to be closer to the pups.

“I still can't believe Derek got hired here.” Scott said, his arm draped around the back of Allison's chair, the other flung in the air to make his point, talking over the noise of the cafeteria.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Dude, it's been over a month since he got this job, get over it.” He points his finger at Erica in warning as she goes to move on his fries.

Scott whines a little at that. “I know! It just feels weird to sit in a classroom with him glaring at me like I'm doing something wrong!” Allison pats his cheek before turning back to look at her phone.

“Well, Harrison was employed as a Chem teacher for forever and a decade, and he hated kids.” Stiles points out, shoving fries in his face and swatting Erica’s hand away without missing a beat. There was a round of ‘true’s around the cafeteria table; Erica pouting at Stiles when he swats her hand away again.

“Maybe he just hated you, Stiles. You _are_ pretty hateable.” Jackson says nonchalantly, picking at his mystery meat (which isn't that much of a mystery to his werewolf nose). Stiles scoffs at that. “Plenty teachers hate me,” he starts, waving his arm at Jackson. “But not _every_ teacher gets shitted upon even after death.”

“Success!” Erica shouts, holding her handful of fries in front of her like a medal, while Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves his plate towards her, giving up on saving the rest. She blows a kiss at him as a thanks, which he winks at. “Your arteries Catwoman.” he says playfully, to which she sticks her tongue out.

Lydia, who was lazily scrolling through her phone, receives a text, which has her perking up instantly. She had an evil gleam in her eye, which she shared with Erica and Allison, who had also received texts of their own. _Showtime_ , Lydia mouthed to the two, a big smile spreading across her face.

Three things happen simultaneously.

1\. A freshman accidentally spills her freshly microwaved soup all over an unsuspecting Stiles, causing him to flounder. Something between a yelp and a whoop leave his mouth, before he shoots straight up out of his chair, yanking his jacket off of him as he goes.

2\. Derek walks into the cafeteria, Tupperware lunch in hand, ready to be microwaved. His eyes tracking Stiles’ movement as the boy takes his jacket and shirt off. He hears a crunching sound, but can't take his eyes off of Stiles’ torso.

3\. Lydia, Erica, and Allison share a smirk between themselves, mentally checking a box off their list, before looking away and pretending to be shocked at the soup spilling.

“Holy shit!”, Stiles exclaims, turning towards the girl, who is spewing apologies and looked very close to crying. He huffs at her, forgiving her in an instant, before turning this way and that to see how his back looked, giving up three second later, before turning his back to Scott.

“Dude, do I have any burns on my back?” he asks, belatedly realizing he also took his shirt off in his rush to get his boiling liquid soaked jacket away from his body. After a beat of no answer, he turns towards his table to ask why no ones said anything.

“What? What are you guys gaping at?” he looks down at his torso, then back up to his friends who have all dropped their jaws on the floor.

Then he realizes that the cafeteria has gone silent as well, which is great for him, like he wants to be made fun of for something that wasn't even his fault. He waits a minute to see if any of them would regain composure or talk to him or something, but no-one does.

He lets out a growl of frustration before stomping off to the nurse's office, muttering to himself about his weirdo friends as he goes. He passes Derek on the way out, who has broken his Tupperware box, part of his lunch leaking onto the floor, with a constipated look on his face. Stiles takes the time to wave his hand in front of Derek's face for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing his walk out the door.

As soon as he's out of sight, the group (and the cafeteria) boot up again. Scott mutters a, “Dude!”, which Isaac and Boyd second, all three not even minding how their respective partners are reacting to the shirtless Stiles.

Allison holds her hands to her flaming cheeks, patting herself on the back for getting Stiles into Hunter training, and also secretly wondering if their plan would work a little _too_  well.

Jackson pretends like he wasn't affected, rolling his eyes and turning back towards his plate of mystery meat, while Erica is using Lydia’s trig homework to fan herself, breathing in and out of her mouth in big gulps of air.

Lydia, though, Lydia is turned around and smirking devilishly at Derek who still hasn't recovered enough of his faculties to move, the constipated look still sitting firmly on his face.

_Step 1: Complete_

When she turns back around in her seat, she asks Erica, who has mostly recovered (but is still fanning herself), what the masses are saying about Stiles.

“I think our little ploy worked too well, Lyds. A lot of the girls are tittering to each other. ‘did you see his abs?’ ‘oh my god! His biceps! Yum!’ stuff like that.” Erica says, doing voices of a cliche teenage girl.

Lydia hums in agreement, thinking back to when Stiles has saved her from falling debris one time and how firm everything felt a he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him. Erica raises an eyebrow at her, and Lydia recovers, clearing her throat, a slight tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

“Well, it seems that Derek is going to have some competition, then.” she says haughtily, before clearing her throat again and looking pointedly away from Erica’s knowing smile.

“Hey, I know what you mean. I used to have a crush on him, remember?” and that's as close to Erica subtlety saying she'll forget this scene as Lydia was going to get. Lydia nods, before turning towards the rest of the group.

“Was Stiles always so….” Isaac starts, making a gesture with his hand. Everyone turns towards Scott, who looks put out.

“How should I know!” he squeaks.

Isaac huffs. “You guys have lockers right next to each other in the locker room!”

“So? He doesn't change in there anymore. Not since Finstock asked how he got that bruise from that one creature some time ago.” Scott tells him, which makes Isaac huff once more at Scott's vague answer.

“Yeah, Stilinski asked the coach for a changing room. Thought that was odd.” Jackson inputs.

“What?! When?” Scott yells, looking putt out that his friends didn't tell him. Jackson rolls his eyes. “I don't know, he's _your_  friend. Why do _I_ have to tell you?”

Scott frowns at that, but sags into himself rather than reply to Jackson. Allison pats his head. “Hey, we've all had a lot on our minds lately. You especially, since you started studying to get your grades up. Don't be too harsh on yourself, okay?” she says softly, which gets Scott to smile up at her.

Lydia looks over to the isle to see Derek rushing past the group and towards the double doors that less out into the parking lot. _This will be fun_ , she thinks to herself.


	2. Part Two: Shop 'Til You Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping! And a look at some buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be longer, but the words wouldn't stop...also, I want your guesses as to what plan H is!

That Saturday, as Stiles was wondering what to do (after cleaning his room, which he usually never does, so he was epically bored), Lydia waltzes into his room grabs his arm and starts to drag him down the stairs. “We're going shopping, bitches.” she sing-songs. Stiles doesn't even drag his heels, knowing it would be futile to do so. Downstairs, Stiles sees Allison's car waiting outside, with Erica and Allison grinning up his driveway at him from the backseat. At least Allison has the decency to look a _little_ sorry.

 

“Why hello, traitors.” Stiles greets as he is manhandled into the passenger seat, batting Lydia’s hands away as she goes to seatbelt him in. Erica’s grin widens, rubbing her grabs together before clapping them both on his shoulders, squeezing. “This is going to be fun!” Stiles can practically smell the glee coming off of her, no werewolf nose needed.

 

He scowls. “We are getting rid of everything in your closet. And I mean everything, Stiles.” Lydia says, not needing to look at him to see him open his mouth to argue. He slumps back in the seat, wondering what set Lydia off, after months, _months_ , of Stiles carefully redirecting Lydia away from the topic of his fashion sense.

 

“Besides Stiles, this whole experience will be free of charge! All on Lydia’s new credit card! Isn't that nice!” Erica comes in, grin still on her face. Allison pats his shoulder in sympathy when he just grunts at that. Oh, it's costing him something, alright. Maybe what was left of his dignity. It certainly couldn't be his pride, that left when here didn't put up a fight when Lydia barged in his room.

 

 

Four hours later and Stiles never wants to see the inside of the mall ever again. He has no qualms making it a new year's resolution. Seriously, it's going to be right up there with dropping Lydia as a friend and saying no. He flips down on his bed, his closet being picked over by the three harpies, Lydia conceding that his night clothes were fine to keep. Also a few shirts and pants to use when a new big bad showed up. But other than that, it had to go, and he thinks Erica and Lydia are having even _more_ fun throwing his things away than _literally_ putting his clothes on for him.

 

Allison was pretty tame, but she still helped the other two in de- and re-clothing him. And all of them got _handsy_ , which normally would've made him splutter and blush and will away a boner, but now he was just annoyed. (He thanks his lucky stars that he was used to Lydia’s and Deaton’s approach to first aide for getting him semi-used to being treated like this, and what does _that_ say about him?).

 

Another hour of them clucking about his room, they leave, with Lydia giving explicit instructions on what to wear on Monday with much pain (she never threatens death, which is somehow _scarier_ in his mind) if he deveates even a little. He scouts honor promises (though it's just a t-shirt and pants, how hard is it to mess that up? Did Lydia have zero confidence in him?), before sinking into his desk chair, feeling drained in a way that even the most grueling big bad didn't make him feel.

 

 

Come Monday, Stiles dresses in the clothes Lydia picks out, feeling very self conscious, having flashbacks to picture day of ‘01. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to talk himself into getting out of the car before he misses home room.

 

He barely makes the bell, sliding in his seat and his gaze very pointedly to the board as he feels everyone's eyes on his back. “Dude, what are you wearing?” Scott whispers to him pout of the corner of his mouth as the teacher drones on about what they were going to do today on class.

 

Stiles looks down at the dark red v-neck shirt that's a size too small (“It's _fine_ Stiles, you big baby.”) and the black skinny jeans that fit him a little too snuggly (“Stiles, you _will_ wear them or _so_ help me!”) before turning his head towards Scott.

 

“Lydia made me wear it. Her, your girlfriend, and Erica ganged up on me and forced me into shopping on Saturday. Why? Does it look weird? It looks weird, doesn't it? Oh god,I knew it!”

 

Scott shakes his head forcefully, frowning. “No, it's…...fine.” he says, blushing slightly before making a noise and turns back to the front of the class.

 

Stiles looks at him weird, before rolling his eyes and chalking it up to Scott not having seen him in less than three layers since kindergarten.

 

Throughout the day he's been getting weird looks, and he blames Lydia and the other two harpies. He wonders if this is a prank or something, but he doesn't remember doing anything that would make even Allison turn on him. He shakes off his thoughts as he enters the cafeteria, sitting in his usual seat.

 

As soon as he sits down two senior girls sit across from him, making him wonder if he picked the wrong table. He looks around the room, but no, this is his table. “Can I help you?” he asks them, scratching the back of his head, which just makes them giggle.

 

“No, we were just wondering of you wanted to sit with us, today.” the girl on the right girl asks.

 

“Us?” They point towards their table, where a few more girls are sitting, they wave when they see him looking. Stiles half-heartedly waves back, which makes them giggle again.

 

He turns back to the two in front of him, about to turn them down, when Jackson plops down to Stiles’ right, glaring at the girls. “He's fine where he is.” and Stiles has to stare at Jackson for that, because is he actually… _defending_ him?

 

The girls pout, and one of them leaves, while the other comes to sit to his left and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure?” she asks, dragging out the last word, batting her eyes up at him. A low growl comes from behind Stiles, and the girl runs. Stiles tips his head to the side to see Jackson glaring at the seniors table.

 

“Jackson? You okay, buddy?” he asks, because this day had gone from weird to even weirder. Jackson tightly nods, before sitting in his usual seat, stuffing his burger into his face and chewing murderously. Can one chew murderously? And before he can really go down that rabbit hole of a thought, Allison and Scott slid in their seats in front of Stiles.

 

“Allison, I haven't upset you, have I?” Stiles asks, because even though _he_ can't remember, that doesn't mean that he didn't do anything. Allison frowns at that, shaking her head a little, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 

“No, why?” Stiles shrugs and waves his hand at her in a ‘nevermind' motion. So maybe this _isn't_ a prank, but it _is_ something.

 

“He thinks we're pranking him.” Lydia says, gently setting her tray down next to Jackson. Allison and Scott look offended.

 

“Allison would never!” Scott yells, which had Stiles rolling his eyes.

 

Lydia scoffs before flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Please, I have _way_ better things to do than to think up ways to get back at you.” she tells him, as if that will make him feel better. Actually, it kinda does. Stiles nods at that instead of replying.

 

“Hey guys, I'll be back in a second, Derek asked me to warm his lunch for him today.” Isaac says, dropping his tray of before going to the kitchen. Allison apparently finds that very funny.

 

“Too bad,” Lydia pouts, but then gets a bright smile on her face. “Hey Stiles, don't you have Derek's class next?” Stiles side eyes her before hesitantly saying, “Yes. Why?” She hums and mumbles something he doesn't quite catch, but has Jackson giving Stiles a shit eating grin.

 

“Oh man, I can't _wait_.” Scott shakes his head, a shift smile on his face. Allison looks put out.

 

“Too bad I don't have class with you guys next period.” she says with a sigh which has Stiles wondering what exactly is going to happen after lunch. He shakes his head, not wanting to get too paranoid.

 

“Where's Boyd and Erica?” he asks, effectively changing that subject.

 

“They have lunch detention for getting caught going at it in the janitors closet.” Jackson says, a small smirk in his face. Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“What's the point of werewolf powers if you're not going to use them?”

 

“Just be glad they didn't try wolfed out sex.” Isaac says with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“Oh my god! I don't want to know!” Stiles shouts, putting his hand up to his ears. Jackson looks like he smelled something really bad and Lydia slides her tray away from her. Scott, though, looks down and away from the group, Allison's cheeks slightly flushed. Stiles gasps real loud.

 

“Oh my-! That's too much information, Scott!” Stiles yells, picking up his tray of food as he stands. He has no idea where he's going to go, until he spots the senior girls who offered him a seat.

 

“I'm leaving for people who won't task about their disgusting sex habits.” and with that he walks off, muttering to himself knowing full well that they can hear him. Isaac’s laughter follows him.

 

 

After lunch (which he's never sitting with those girls again, they giggled at everything he said and were even handsy-er than the three harpies were at the mall, which is saying something) Stiles goes to World History, which Derek teaches.

 

Derek, surprisingly, is not a bad teacher. He talks instead of growling, and his eyebrows don't drop lower than an inch, even when somebody asks a stupid question. Though Derek sometimes misses class and has independent studies, like on Friday, when Stiles got soup spilled all over him. Jackson got a kick out of that for some reason.

 

But it looks like he's ready to teach today. Stiles walks in and sits at his usual seat in the middle of the class by the windows. Lydia sits next to him, with Jackson taking the seat behind him.

 

Usually Lydia leaves opening her notebook until Derek actually teaches, but she does it earlier today, a small satisfied smile on her face. She looks back at Jackson before nonchalantly opening her textbook, which sets her pencil rolling off her desk and into the floor, somewhere behind Stiles’ desk.

 

“Pick it up for me, Stiles.” Lydia _commands_ , because why ask if you know someone will do what you say anyways? Stiles grumbles, getting out of his seat and leaning over his desk to see where exactly her pencil fell. He was still reaching for it when Derek walked in.

 

“Okay class, today we're going to-” Derek starts, but then makes this noise like he swallowed glass or a dying cat. Stiles doesn't look up, too busy trying to get Lydia’s stupid pencil. It's right in front of him, but he. Just. Can't. Reach. It.

 

“Got it!” he shouts, holding the pencil up in his fist like he's Link and the pencils a ruby. He stands and noticed the class has gone silent. He looks over at Lydia, who has her arms crossed and her victory smirk out in full force. Stiles sits back in his seat to see Derek standing there holding a piece of chalk in his fist looking like he's just had a stroke. Stiles raises and eyebrow at him, which gets Derek into motion.

 

He mechanically turns around and writes ‘Independent Study’ on the board before walking out of the classroom like he's a zombie.

 

“What's up with him?” Stiles asks Lydia, who is still wearing her victory smirk.

 

“He must not be feeling well,” she shrugs, looking at her nails.“Maybe you should go after him.” she says like that was an afterthought. Stiles nodded before getting up and carefully walking out of the room. He wondered where Derek got to, thinking about places Derek would feel safe at while still being on campus. The lacrosse field by the woods, duh, he thinks to himself.

 

It's as he's looking for Derek that someone calls his name, but not the person he read looking for. He turns to see Stacey and Andrea, two of the seniors he sat with at lunch.

 

“Oh, hey.” he greets, scratching the back of his neck. They giggle, and seriously, what is _with_ the giggling? Stiles knows lots of girls and a few of them weren't even born with two x chromosomes, and none of then _giggled_ as much as these girls did.

 

“What are you doing out here?” Stacey asks, tilting her head to the side and widening her eyes.

 

“I'm, uh, just, you know, getting some fresh air?” Stiles mentally curse himself out. Why did he phrase that like a question? But Stacey and Andrea don't seen to notice.

 

“Well then come hang out with us!” Andrea says, latching on to him arm and tugging him towards her.

 

“Yeah! Let's finish our conversation from lunch!” Stacey agrees, grabbing his other arm. Before Stiles could protest (he really needs to learn to say no, maybe he should move that item up on his new years resolution list) he's being dragged over to a group of seniors.

 

They shoves him down on the ground before sticking themselves to his side's like they're were-octopuses or something. Stiles smiles weakly at the group. He hopes they know he really doesn't want to be here.

 

They chat for a couple of minutes, Stiles not saying much and trying to get some feeling back in his arms from where Stacey and Andrea are cutting off blood circulation.

 

“What are you doing?” and Stiles would know that growl anywhere. He looks over his shoulder to see Derek standing there, arms crossed and his very best I'm-judging-you glare.

 

“D- Mr. Hale!” Stiles shouts, waving his arms and trying to get up at the same time. Stacey and Andrea go slack, giving him the opportunity to get away from them.

 

He slowly walks towards Derek, hands up in a pacifying manner. Derek growls again, and the other guys are up and moving, leaving just Stiles and Derek, who is breathing very heavily.

 

“Come on, Der, in and out. Breathe with me.” Stiles says soothingly. It seems to work, Derek’s breathing gets shower and less furious. Stiles walks up and puts a hand on his arm to ground him some more.

 

“There you go, big guy. No need to go all furry.” this breaks Derek out of whatever funk he was in, but he still had his judgemental glare going on, and it's pointed directly at Stiles.

 

“You know, you've gotten better at that since you started teaching.” Stiles tries hard to stop from laughing, but he can't help it. Derek's glares haven't worked since he helped the dude not drown in the pool for two hours. (Derek tried to glare at Stiles in the pool, but he just looked like a soggy angry cat, whose face was shot up with lidocaine).

 

Derek starts forward, his face changing into one Stiles had never seen before. Derek opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, the class bell rings and it's like a spell has been lifted, one Stiles hasn't even noticed was cast. Derek takes a shaky breath, before squareing his shoulders and waking away.

 

Behind the bleachers, Lydia and Erica are groaning, Erica beating her head against a support beam.

 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Erica says in between bangs. Lydia grimaces. She texts Allison that it was a no-go, and that they have to move to plan H, for high heels.

 

Erica stops banging and reads the text over Lydia’s shoulder. “Lydia, we don't want _kill_ Derek, just give him blue balls so that he makes his move.” her words belay her tone, though, and the evil grin her face belay’s them even more.

 

“Oh no, he ruined my perfectly good plan. Derek is going to due of a heart attack, or else.” Lydia says menacingly, brushing dirt off her dirty as she stands up. Erica looks at her in awe

 

“Lydia be my wife when I grow up.” Lydia sends to consider it for a second before shrugging.

 

“Ask me again when your older.” she states before flicking her hair over her shoulder before walking off.

 

_Step Two: Complete_

 

In class, Allison looks down at her phone before laughing out loud. She asks to be excused before going to her locker and taking out a folder containing flyers.

 

_This is starting to be fun!_ she thinks, before starting to distribute the flyers in certain people's lockers.


	3. Pictures Last Longer (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for quite the party, and quite the party surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! THE NEXT CHAPTER *crosses fingers* SHOULD BE IN SOONER THAN THIS ONE!

Stiles slams the flyer on Allison's desk. “What the hell, Allison?” Stiles was very close to shouting. This was not cool. This was very not cool.

Allison looked upset. “How did you…?” she started, but forced herself to stop in case she incriminated herself any more than she just did.

“Scott and my dad are the only living people who know my birthday, but neither would do something like this. Plus, Scott tells you everything.” Stiles was pacing back and forth in front of her desk having a mini freak out.

“I mean, did he even tell you _why_ I never celebrate my birthday?” he was growing more and more mad, pulling his hair and waving his arms about in big gestures.

“No, but I only put them in the packs lockers. Well, plus Danny. And I was going to give the rest to your friends at the Jungle.” Allison squirms in her seat, fidgeting with her hands.

Stiles pauses. He can't really fault Allison for that, plus it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. At least she wasn't going to invite the whole school. He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. “I'm sorry Allison.” he mumbles through his hands.

“It's just-” and he really didn't know how to explain. How does he tell her why he doesn't celebrate his birthday like a party? His dad knew without Stiles having to say anything, and Scott was told by Mrs. McCall, bless her soul. 

“Mr. Stilinski, you can continue your chat after class, now sit down.”

Stiles had never been so grateful for math class to start. He grabbed the flyer grin Allison's desk and trudged to his own, balling the piece of paper in his fist.

The thing was, the party sounded great. The theme was funny and he could imagine the costumes would be even funnier. Especially with Lydia’s spiked punch. But it had to be on his birthday, so it instead felt a little disrespectful.

 

When Stiles got home (after moping about in the woods for a good while), his dad was just getting up for a ‘midnight snack’. “What's up, kiddo?” the Sheriff asked, yawning and smacking his lips before heading to the refrigerator.

“Allison and Lydia, maybe even Erica too, set up a birthday party for me.” Stiles said, his voice coming out in a whisper, but his dad heard it anyways.

“Did they ask your permission?” his dad asked, anger showing through the way he was clutching the mustard bottle. Stiles was a little afraid to reply, not knowing what his dad would do.

“No, it was supposed to be a surprise party, but I saw the flyer for it in Scott's locker.” 

He watched his father calm down, taking big breaths, one after the other. “Are you going to be okay?” Stiles asked at the same time his father did.

They looked at each other, a moment of silence between the two, before they both cracked a smile.

Stiles moved to make the sandwich for his dad, talking as he went through the familiar motions.

“I think so. At least it's not a big party. Allison only invited close friends. Plus it's themed, so that's cool. The theme is ‘Hookers n’ Heels’.” Stiles puts his hands up, spreading them out as he says each weird. “I think Lydia wants me to dress in drag or something, I mean, it won't be the first time I've had to put on a dress, but I don't think I can do heels. I don't know how Erica and Lydia can wear them everyday, because they look painful.” at that, Stiles shudders, pausing his rant to hand his dad the finished sandwich.

His dad catches his hands before Stiles has the chance to pull away, both physically and emotionally. “If you feel up for it, you can do it, son. Just make sure you're celebrating for _you_ and not for them. Okay?”

Stiles nods, eyes misting. His dad had a way for making him cry when he's told himself he wouldn't. “It's a gift.” his dad always says when Stiles questions him about it.

 

In his room, Stiles burrows in his bed, pulling the sheets all the way up to his cheeks, toes peeking out the other end. He had just calmed down to the point of almost snoozing, when he heard his window open.

He scooted over, flipping the sheets open in invitation, knowing Derek would flop down next to him. Derek lays on his side facing Stiles, pulling the covers back to where they were.

“I heard about the party.” Derek mumbles a couple of minutes later. Stiles doesn't know how to respond, so he shakes his head, going Derek gets that he doesn't want to talk about it. 

He pushes his head into his pillow, willing away the tears and memories that always come this time of year. He was kinda hoping that with everything that was going on, that it would just pass by like the year before, but nope. Apparently he's only allowed one year of a reprieve.

Derek changes tactics instead, and since when has the Sourwolf been such a chatty Cathy? Maybe him being a teacher has evolved more than his glaring powers. And on any other topic, Stiles would be jumping in glee at a talky Derek, but not today.

“The year after the fire, Laura wanted to continue on like everything was normal.” he started hesitantly, almost like he was gauging Stiles’ reaction.

“She dragged me outside whenever she could. She wanted me to remember that there were things to celebrate. That life could continue. But I didn't want to believe it, didn't think that I should be happy ever again.” Stiles saw the raw grief and sadness in Derek's eyes. 

Derek took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn't see how me being happy could change the fact that I killed my family. But I think I'm starting to understand what Laura was talking about.” and when Derek looked Stiles in the eyes, something clicked within Stiles. 

“You know.” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded. “Scott told us after you left school.” Stiles searched for the pity, but he found none. He only saw understanding. 

Stiles swallowed hard. He knew enough, but he didn't know the full story. No one did. He couldn't bring himself to even tell his dad after all these years. So Derek may understand the pain of his loss, but he wouldn't understand Stiles’ actions that day. No one would.

“What did Lydia say?” he asked a few minutes later after he had found his voice again. 

“She said that the party was still on, but she could change the theme if you wanted, though she said that very reluctantly.” Stiles smiled that.

“She's seen me in a dress before, I don't know why she wants to see me in one again. She _knows_ how horribly that went the last time. Plus add in the high heels, and she's just _asking_ for an incident."

Derek’s eyes bulged out of his head. “What?” he asked, visibly recoiling from Stiles and almost falling off the bed.(Stiles hated werewolf reflexes sometimes.)

“The theme is ‘Hookers n’ Heels’. Did you not know that?” Stiles wondered what Lydia was planning, but still smiled at the reaction he got from Derek. He was frowning, working up to his ‘I'm seriously thinking of killing at least two betas’ look.

“Is that why Isaac and Erica were snickering to themselves when I suggested to come over and talk to you about the party?” and without giving Stiles the time to answer, he whipped out of the bed and stuck his upper body out the window.

“You guys are seriously asking to die.” Stiles told the betas he knew were outside listening in, the smile on his face growing bigger as Derek second-ed his statement with a growl.

Derek came back in, slamming the window shut with more force than necessary. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, _that's_ going to keep them from listening in again. If my window breaks in the coming week, I'm sending you the bill.” Stiles said, crossing his arms, which, with his sheet still covering his body, defeated the purpose.

Derek just huffed, before laying down next to Stiles again, only he didn't crawl under the covers, and he laid in his back, hands laced together on his stomach as he looked at the ceiling.

He stayed until Stiles fell asleep, gently getting up and quietly leaving through the window.

 

Lydia came over the next morning, about fifty gajillion bags in her hands, Allison and Erica right on her heels with even _more_ bags.

“Please tell me those aren't all for me.” Stiles said as he closed the door behind him.

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Some. The rest are for us ladies.”

“We figured we'd kill two birds with one stone and figure out our outfits all at the same time.” Erica said, digging in a bag before tossing it at Stiles. 

He held it up to see a dark purple _something_. “Uhh.”

“Is not for you.” Erica explained before taking off her top, then grabbing the (really small cloth now that Stiles looked at it) ‘shirt’ from his hands and smoothing it out across her chest. 

“I think that would go well with that one dress-” Allison started, before Lydia interrupted, pulling out a different coloured purple dress, “Already on it.”

Stiles just sat back and watched, glad that they had forgotten him in their musings of what to wear. He thought they should have their own tv show because they were highly entertaining when their full force wasn't directed at him.

 

After lunch, the three had finally settled on their outfits. It had only taken so long because they had enough outfits to clothe half of China. Stiles hadn't felt like that was an exaggeration.

Then they started on him, but they hadn't made him change clothes like they had themselves. They would put the clothes up to his body, but then toss it away before putting another in its place.

 

When all four had their outfits picked out, Stiles looked around his room. It looked like Lydia’s closet threw up in his room. 

“Well that was….enlightening.” Stiles said as they lounged on his bed. 

Erica snorted. “Be thankful we know the actual dress code. This could've been a whole ‘nother beast, trust me.” 

Allison patted Stiles’ hand when he shivered. “I'm sorry, Stiles.” and suddenly Stiles remembered _why_ they had come over.

He hugged Allison as much as could from his position. “I think I should be thanking you, actually. All of you.” he said after a minute, his mind drifting back to yesterday. To when his dad said to do this for himself. To when Derek told him about Laura. To when he woke up and realized that he didn't have _the_ Nightmare.

“I was so afraid,” he told them, his voice cracking on the last word. “For a long time, I was just so afraid. But I think after all that's happened, I can finally _live_.” he knew that they would understand what he meant.

Erica put her head in his chest and hugged him tight. He could feel her crying, but he didn't say anything about it, he just put his hand in her hair massaging little circles in her scalp.

Lydia nudged him with her foot, which was basically a hug from her, as Stiles knew how comfy she was in her spot to move. 

He think he finally got why they went shopping so much. It was like his dad and food. It was a kind of release, but it also helped bury things best left forgotten.

They stayed like that until his dad got home at five. Erica had to go home, but she gave Stiles one last rib bruising hug before leaving.

Allison was meeting up with Scott at six, so she left to go get showered. Lydia stayed, though. She moved from her spot to one that was easier to hug Stiles from.

"You know why I still want to go through with your party, right?" She asked in a small voice that broke Stiles' heart.

"Sort of." He replied with the truth. He thought it was mostly because she was stubborn, but also because she wanted to replace what happened with a good memory.

"I want you to be happy." She admitted, squeezing him when she said 'happy'. "I want to repay you for all those years I treated you like shit. I want to thank you for seeing my real self and telling me off for not showing it."

Stiles hugged her back with equal force. "You don't have to repay me for that. You would have left is all behind in your dust, you just needed to get your shit together."

Lydia gave a wet laugh at that. "You know," she sniffed. "You were the first person to tell me I was beautiful. To say that my mind was beautiful."

Stiles was stunned. "Really?" He couldn't believe no one told her just how amazing she was everyday.

"I was either pretty, or hot, or smoking hot, but no one told me I was beautiful. Until you did."

And without missing a beat Stiles whispered in her ear just how amazing he found her. He told her everything he ever thought about her, his shirt steadily getting wetter, and her arms getting steadily tighter around him.

"This is why." She said after he was done talking. "You are a good person, Stiles. And I want you to know it, I want everyone to know it."

Stiles put his cheek on the top of her head. "Thank you." He said as a response. It was heavy with all the things he left unsaid. He was thanking her for so much more than throwing him a birthday party. 

In truth, Lydia had seen his real self as well. After he had turned his love for her to platonic, he had found that they were similar in a sense. She had become a greater friend to him than he had realized.

"Do you want to spend the night?" He asked in a cheesy sexy voice to break the sadness. He felt the vibrations from her laugh in his chest and felt himself smile.

"Yes, please." She said, snuggling deeper in his arms.

Stiles thought he saw a flash of red out his window, but when he looked again, he didn't see Derek's shadow lurking, so he shrugged it off before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

/Step Three tbc/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got kinda heavy the end, but the party is next!! Look forward to Stiles figuring out Derek's crush!


	4. Part Two: Pictures Last Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY RIGHT?! So....Stiles and Derek get together, but they don't bone. Sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, I had MAJOR writers block which wasn't helped when my phone decided to update and ERASE THE ENTIRE LAST CHAPTER! So I had to start over, but I have a horrible memory so it was basically starting from scratch. I think in the earlier version I had them bone and bone hard, but then I realized, Derek is still Stiles' teacher. So I had them cuddle instead.

Stiles woke up to a faceful of red and Lydia’s voice telling him to strip. “I need to see what I need to do to make you look fabulous.” He could tell without even looking at her that she had that scary calculating gaze upon him.

Sighing, he pulled the silky material of the dress off his face as he sat up. “How long have you been up?” he yawned at her.

She shrugged, not wanting to admit to him exactly how early she had woken. Lydia had felt nice and safe within Stiles’ embrace, but Peter had wedged his way through the warmth of sleep and turned it into a harsh frozen nightmare. She was surprised that Stiles hadn't woken up, seeing as how he was a light sleeper. Stiles saw a glimpse of her fear, but choose to say nothing because he had nights like that, too.

Instead, he got up and grabbed his towel. “Imma shower, which seems like a bad idea, because I have a nagging feeling that I'll want to be as unawake as possible whenever you have your way with me.” he said as he stretched. Lydia gave him a suggestive smirk followed by an eye roll.

“Go shower. It'll give me time to get ready myself. At least, a little bit before Ali and Erica get here.”

Stiles groaned. “My dad's going to think I'm have a four way with you girls of you keep staying over like this.” Lydia only graced him with another eye roll, shoving him out his bedroom before slamming the door in his face.

“That wasn't a suggestion, you know!” he shouted through the door before turning down the hall. After he had showered and eaten (cooking extra pancakes for the girls seeing as how they arrived soon after he got out of the shower) all four of them were in Stiles’ room, makeup and underwear everywhere.

“I think this is one of my old nightmares.” Stiles mumbled, thankful that only Erica heard him. She smirked darkly at him, but her eyes held a glimmer of understanding. It was sometimes hard to remember her as anything but a badass werewolf full of grace and confidence.

 

 

When they were finished hours later (Stiles isn't even exaggerating, it was ten when they started, and almost five when they ended) the four of them looked like the avenging personifications of the colours of the rainbow.

He was in reds (ha ha guys), Allison was in purple (she and Erica came to the same conclusion that Allison rocked the purple dress better than Erica), Lydia was in greens (looking every bit of goddess that Stiles saw her as even when she couldn't), and Erica was in blues (looking ‘badass and full of sass’ her words, but the rest agreed as well).

With everything that happened it was almost easy for Stiles to forget what this day was for him, but after the whirlwind of clothes and makeup, there was nothing rise left to distract him from remembering why he shouldn't laugh or smile; why he shouldn't be happy today.

 

And then he saw himself from an outsider's perspective, saw in slow motion Erica laughing, Lydia making an exaggerated eye roll, Allison snorting, and he realized that the horrible feeling inside of him wasn't as strong as it usually was. He realized that, despite being pathetically, achingly human, he had found his anchor in his friends.

And he found himself back in his body, found himself laughing at a blunt innuendo from Erica, found himself trying- for the first time- to shrug off the weight of his guilt, to live his life. And he liked it, that feeling of weightlessness that had been missing since before his mother died, even before she got sick.

 

 

Since the party was at his house, he didn't have to go anywhere, but he made sure that a lot of the breakable things were safely put away. He's been to parties with wolfsbane induced werewolves before, and did _not_ want anything to go wrong. He was even contemplating having a contractor's number handy just in case one or more of the walls got damaged. The idea was shot down by Lydia immediately.

“I put less wolfsbane in it this time. Plus, I'll just charge the expense to daddy's credit card if things get truly would.” she explained in that tone of voice that brokered no argument do he sat back down and watched the three girls set up his living room to accommodate more people than he thought were coming.

He thought of the few people he knew, but then remembered that Allison gave some flyers away to the ladies he befriended at The Jungle. He smiled a little at the thought of them dressing up a little more than they do at the club and wondered if they would like how he was dressed.

Erica straightened from her slightly bent over position at the iPod docking station where she was setting up Stiles’ intro music. “The gang's here. And some heavily perfumed women.” and although she said that, her face was not pinched up like it usually was when one of the wolves smelled something unpleasant. She shrugged when she saw his curious face. “It smells fantastic to me.”

Lydia shoved Stiles up the stairs before running to the door to open it. He couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but when he heard his intro music (JT’s Sexy Back, what else?) he quickly descended and grinned when he heard Scott and Erica whopping.

They all danced to several more songs before the sound was turned down so people could mingle. Food on platters magically appeared, along with a cake that was decorated like an alpha wolf, with red eyes and everything.

“Lydia had Boyd make the cake, since he's the most experienced in the kitchen besides you.” Erica told him before being dragged to the dance floor by said cake maker.

“Dude! How come the girls didn't dress me up too?! This is so unfair, Allison is my girlfriend too!” Scott whined. He was in a black dress that didn't fit him at all. It was too tight in the shoulders, and loose at the waist.

“Didn't Isaac help you?”

“No! He told me I was helpless before I could even ask him!” Scott pouted, stomping his foot a little bit.

Stiles smiled apologetically. “Sorry buddy, but trust me on this, you would _not_ want those three,” he pointed to where each girl he was talking about was, “to surround you with clothes and makeup.”

Scott was nodding before Stiles even finished his sentence. “True.” he spotted Isaac calling him to the impromptu dance floor and clonked off in his (somehow) too big high heels.

 

 

It wasn't until he was drinking his third cup of spiked punch before he realized he hasn't seen Derek at all. He looked around for the Sourwolf, but didn't see his broody self anywhere. He glanced at the clock to see that it was only ten at night, so maybe he would show later. But then three hours passed and Derek _still_ hadn't shown. Stiles was feeling sad, but then Lydia lowered the volume of the music to barely perceptible and declared it was time to open presents.

The ladies of The Jungle went first and had pooled their money to get Stiles a starter makeup kit, along with a book they made about contouring and getting the perfect eyeliner wing tips. Stiles laughed and thanked them. “I don't usually wear makeup, but I _will_ find excuses to use this!” he reassured them, noticing Lydia giving him her plotting smirk out of the corner of his eye. What he didn't see was Erica’s and Allison's answering smirks.

“Dude! Me next!” Scott yelled as he jumped up to get his present from the pile on a separate table from the food and drinks.

Stiles opened the poorly wrapped box and his jaw dropped to the floor. “HOW!?”

Scott smiled widely. “It's just like the one I ruined in third grade, huh? But check the back.”

Stiles carefully picked the plastic covered comic book up to turn it over. And if his jaw was on the floor before, it was was the way in China now. “Scotty!”

On the back was the artists autograph. Stiles showed it to the others. “But he's been dead for a while now!”

“Mom found a photo of his autograph and signed it herself. She pitched in with actually getting it too, because I could _not_ find this one. Like _at all_.” Stiles carefully day the box down before practically jumping in Scott's lap.

“Okay Stiles, you do realize me and Allison are right here?” Isaac joked.

“You know I only love him platonically! Besides, my heart belongs to another!” he stated dramatically before picking a random present from the pile before anyone else could say they were next.

“‘Whatever’. That could only be Jackson.” Stiles read the tag on the bag. He reached in and found a piece of paper.

“Really? I hope it's not another one of your badly misspelled notes about how annoying I am.” Stiles said before looked at the coloured piece of paper. “‘One Coupon for Betty’s repair’. Awww! Jackson! You called her by her name! Thanks buddy!”

Jackson muttered under his breath and scoffed like he couldn't care less looking away, but Stiles saw the tips of his ears go pink.

Erica handed him his gift and winked. “This is lingerie, isn't it?” Stiles asked, but knew the answer before Erica opened her mouth. “I'll open this later.” he told her, shoving it under his chair. Erica pouted a little at that, but shrugged it off.

“Can we have cake before we continue?” Isaac asked, which was seconded by Scott and Boyd.

 

“Sorry to leave so early, but the girls and I were invited to another party that starts soon. Stiles, honey, happy birthday. You look sexy as Hell.” Sandy said before hugging him and giving him air kisses, with Marshmellow, Ginna, and Foxy following after.

 

 

Full on cake and having had one more cup of spiked punch, Isaac hesitantly gave Stiles his gift. It was wrapped in Star Wars paper, which made Stiles cautious with how he was going to open it.

When he did, he gave a soft ‘oh’, before smiling and picking up the scarf up and putting it on without a second thought. “Isaac, this is beautiful!”

Isaac smiled so brightly, it shamed the stars. “I didn't know what your favourite colour was, so I choose to do the House Stark colour scheme, except backwards.”

“You _made_ this!? This- I- Th-....I have no words.” Stiles stuttered as he rubbed the scarf between his fingers. It was dark blue with light brown direwolves elegantly spaced apart.

Scott clapped Isaac on the back. “You made Stiles speechless! That deserves the last slice of cake!”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Scott, his fingers still rubbing the scarf between his thumb and forefinger.

Lydia plopped a book in his lap that Stiles had no idea where she pulled it from. It was very old, very thick, and clearly magical. He rifled through the pages, smelling the paper as he went.

“Where'd you find an Sildratic Rune book? They were thought to all have been perished by hunters!”

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that, as if to say ‘you dare question my ways, mortal?’.

“Allison’s dad had it in locked in a truck in the attic. I _liberated_ it.” Allison was trying not to smile at that.

“She left a note behind that my dad was not happy to find.” she explained, laughing a little as she did. Stiles laughed at that.

“Lydia, you are the best! Who's next?”

Boyd handed him a bag with Hoops and Yoyo on it wishing him a happy birthday. He took out the tissue paper, seeing a DVD box. The title page was hand decorated with bad stick figure drawings and the title in French.

“Is this-? Wow! This is so cool Boyd! Man, you guys know how to give gifts!” he opened it to see Boyd’s handwriting on the DVD before he closed it.

 

“I'm last! Ee! I hope you like them!” she had two boxes in her hands. Stiles opened the box which he knew contained some form of clothes (it was just that kind of box).

He laughed as he held it up. “This is so cool! It's like if Little Red were punk! Look at ask these patches!”

It was a red hoodie jacket with a red dyed jean vest jacket sewed onto it. LRRH was on the back of it and there were various patches with phrases like ‘hoes before bros’, ‘fuck off’, and ‘ovaries of steel’. She totally gets me, Stiles thought.

“It's also armoured to be bullet proof and can deflect most knives.”

Stiles smiled. “You get me.” he said aloud.

He put it on like with Isaac’s scarf, and zipped it up, knocking on the armoured chest plate. An ‘I run with wolves’ patch was placed over his heart.

He picked up the other box and opened it up to a set of throwing knives with his initials on it that were probably dipped with wolfsbane and maybe even mistletoe.

“Is this what the loopies are for inside the sleeves?” he asked her. She nodded and showed him how to put them in and take them out in a fluid motion.

“Nobody mess with Stiles! I know it was common knowledge beforehand, but now, don't even think about it!” Scott joked.

They all laughed, before Stiles realized what time it was. “Okie doke, you guys are spending the night, right? I have a change of clothes for you upstairs Scotty, and for anyone else who's bad at planning as well.”

Scott ducked his head in embarrassment. “Thanks man.”

“I'm going to go give my dad some birthday cake and his dinner. I'll be back in a little bit. Lydia, Allison, Isaac, you three are in charge while I'm gone.”Erica and Scott pouted at that.

“But I'm the Alpha!” Scott said whole stomping his feet.

“Sure you are, sweetie.” Stiles said sarcastically, ruffling Scott's hair as he grabbed his keys and the containers with leftover food and a cake slice he set aside for his dad.

 

He walked into the station and strode to Parrish’s desk. He looked up from his paperwork, eyes bulging.

“Well, this is a first. The corner girls don't usually turn themselves in.” he said jokingly.

“Ha ha.” Stiles deadpanned. “Is dad in?” he asked, setting down the containers and opening the lid to the cake one. He grabbed the extra fork he tucked away and have it to Parrish.

“Been in his office all night. Marta’s been haggling him about doing his case paperwork properly, so she forbade him from doing anything else but paperwork for the next three days.” Parrish said as he took a slim piece off the cake.

Stiles snapped the lid back on before picking both containers up again. “Thanks!” he called out before walking to his dad's office door, his heels clacking on the linoleum floor.

“Hey dad, brought you some leftover birthday food.” he said, plopping the containers on the papers his dad was staring at.

“Good, I could use a break.” his dad sighed, taking off his cheaters and rubbing his forehead with them still in his hand.

“Good Lord, Stiles. You couldn't have taken off the makeup first?” his dad exclaimed. “I mean, you look nice, but-”

“Parrish already did the working girl bit. Besides, there's barely any people here at this hour anyways. Plus, Lydia forbade me to take it off before I got ready for bed.” The Sheriff nodded along to the last part, knowing how strong willed the girl was.

“Oh, you're letting me have cake now?” he asked as a way to change the subject as he popped the lid off running his finger in the frosting.

“Actual food first please.” Stiles begged, knowing it would do no good. He dropped the other fork tongs down in the cake before standing up to leave.

“I gotta get back. I'm so tired, I probably shouldn't be driving.” His dad groaned at that.

“Please stop saying that to an officer of the law.” he asked weakly. Stiles grinned, waking to the door and turning around only to give a mock salute.

 

Stiles was actually about to head home, but then he found himself turning down a different road towards downtown and a familiar loft. He sat outside for a while before mentally saying ‘screw it’ and jumping out and walking to the front doors and then the elevator.

Derek had to have known he was there because the door was unlocked so Stiles took that as an invitation.

“You compete and utter bastard!” Stiles shouted soon as he laid eyes on Derek. He hasn't realized he was furious until then. He stormed into the loft, slamming the sliding door behind him. When he wobbled on the heels, he decided they'd be put to better use as ammo, so he took them off and lobbed them at Derek, not really minding that both missed a wide margin.

“Why the Hell weren't you at my party? That is _so_ rude!”

Derek was looking down at his feet, hadn't moved since Stiles walked in- not even to dodge the shoes. It was as if was resigning himself to his fate. That made Stiles even more pissed.

“Say something!” Stiles shouted taking his jacket and scarf off and throwing them on the couch, his anger making him hot.

“I can't HEAR YOU!” he shouted louder, shoving Derek's shoulders. It shouldn't have moved him an inch, but it did. It knocked him back a step, but it also made him face Stiles head on.

“I didn't want to-!” he stated, but stopped himself almost shoving his fist through his teeth.

“Didn't want to WHAT?!” Stiles was mad and he didn't completely know why. Maybe it was because Derek and him had grown closer since Derek had started teaching at his school. Maybe it was because Derek didn't even have the decency to text and say he couldn't make it. Or maybe it was because he told Stiles a Laura story to make Stiles feel better about celebrating his birthday, and _didn't fucking show_.

“I didn't want see you and Lydia all over each other, okay! I didn't want to smell her on you! I didn't want _it_!” Derek exploded.

“Okay, first off, WHAT? Secondly, I haven't been in love with Lydia for a while, like since your creepy uncle became part of the undead! Thirdly, WHAT! EVER! GAVE! YOU! THAT! IDEA!?”

This was not the first shouting match he and Derek had, but was the first they had had in a while. Stiles was not a fan of them before.

“You-! She spent the night!” Derek punctuated with his hands.

Stiles threw his up in the air. “ AND?”

“You asked her to…” Derek said quietly, shoulders hunching as if he were retreating into himself.

“Yeah. AND!?” Stiles repeated.

That brought Derek out a little. “You asked her suggestively! And she responded! What was I to think!”

Stiles laughed at that. “We were kidding! I haven't been that way toward her for a while now! Besides, Lydia has her own zombie boyfriend! Plus! Even if she didn't! We're better off friends! We work WAY better that as friends!”

 

Derek took a few seconds to register that, and then he was moving into Stiles’ space. They were a good minute into hard core making out with each other before Stiles pulled back and smacked Derek on his arm.

“Are you an idiot?! We can't do this!”

“Oh…” Derek stepped back, keeping his hand up as if he had a gun pointed at him. “I- I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be! You're a teacher! You can't have a relationship with a student, no matter if said student is of legal age or not.”

Derek looked confused at that. “Wh- So do you..? Me?”

Stiles pulled Derek's hands to his. “Yeah Sourwolf, I you.”

Derek smiled slowly until it was a full blown one, with gums and stretched from ear to ear.

“Now, can I have my birthday present?” Stiles asked suggestively, wagging his eyebrows up at Derek. Derek turned bright red, looking down and then, realizing what Stiles was wearing, blushed even more. Derek opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Stiles grinned at that.

“Come on Derek! Did you even get me a gift?”

That seemed to get Derek out of his headspace. With a shake of his head, he let go over of Stiles’ hand before leading them over to his bed.

“Sit.” Derek ordered, pushing lightly on Stiles’ shoulders until Stiles say at the edge of the bed.

“You know I was kidding about the whole sex thing, right? Because we haven't even been on one date yet, and I don't put out until the fourth one. Our, at least, I would if I even _been_ on four consecutive dates.”

Derek cut him a look that silenced him. Derek reached under the other side his bed for a big wooden box with a triskele carved on the top.

“Oh! Derek! It's so pretty!” Derek snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You got to open it.”

“Right.” Stiles slowly opened the lid to find 9 wooden figures. He picked one up and realized it was a wolf, but the wolf liked familiar.

“Is this….Isaac?” He looked up at Derek to see him nodding. He turned the wooden Isaac wolf in his hands looking at the little details carved into it. On the bottom was Isaac’s name in cursive.

He picked another one. “Boyd.” he said aloud before turning it over see if he was correct. He was. He picked up another- Lydia- and another- Erica, and another- Scott- until he got to the last one.

He didn't realize he was crying until Derek gently wiped the tear away. “Me.” he said softly. He looked at this one and saw how much love was poured into carving it.

Stiles sniffled, smiling as he grabbed the Derek wolf and put them together on the bed. He coupled the others as well. “This is lovely, Derek. Thank you.” he turned to see Derek looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

Stiles kissed him lightly, pulling back before he could give in to his urges deepen it. Derek made a little noise that told Stiles how upset he was that Stiles pulled back. Stiles smiled at that.

“I told you, I don't put out until the fourth date. Also, you're my teacher. Oh my god! That's your new ringtone!” Stiles ran to his jacket to pull out his phone to find that song.

“What is my current ringtone?” Derek asked hesitantly, as of he was afraid of the answer.

Stiles played the chorus from Maroon 5’s Animal. Derek grimaced at that.

“And my new ringtone?” he asked wearily. Stiles grinned wickedly, which sent shivers down Derek's spine.

 

_I think of all the education that I missed. But then my homework was never quite like this. Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher. I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher_

 

Van Halen’s Hot for Teacher. Derek felt he should have known. He just walked over to Stiles, shut his phone off and then pulled him into another kiss.

“We don't have to progress father than this. I just want to cuddle with you.” Derek said as he nuzzled at Stiles’ neck. Stiles the one who shivered now. He unlocked his phone again and texted Scott that he was spending night at Derek's and that to tell Lydia, Erica, and Allison to please stop scheming, all without looking at the screen. He was to busy enjoying frenching Derek.

He stripped down to his boxers, going over to Derek's dresser and pulling out a wife beater. He could've put on one of Derek's Henley’s or those black shirts that looked painted on, but he was sure that Derek would heat him up quite well tonight.

Neither noticed Stiles’ phone buzzing.

 

 

Meanwhile, at the Stilinski house, the rest of pack, minus Jackson who was pretending to be asleep, were dealing over the fact that ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ were finally together.

“I can't believe he knew what we were doing.” Allison commented once the initial happiness faded.

“Yeah, how long did he know what we were doing?” Erica asked, one arm across her chest, the other stroking her imaginary beard.

Lydia got up to check something. She went into his desk and looked for something she hadn't thought of since she first conceived to get Derek and him together. She had seen Stiles shove it quickly in this drawer when she had went to get water from the kitchen.

The green tri-folded paper was sticking out of the mini beastiary he was adding own thoughts to. She opened it up and quickly scanned the contents. “That conniving son of a bitch.” she said softly.

She gave it over to Allison. Erica leaned over her shoulder read it well. Erica whistled. “He's a wiley one.”

Scott was asking what it said, so Allison read the header.

“Operation:GSL My Five Step Plan To Get Lydia To Set Me And Derek Up And Maybe Even Erica And Allison Too.”

Jackson laughed so loud he even hurt _his_ own eardrums.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a sucker for those fics where Stiles is the only one unaware of Derek's feelings for him and everyone else tries to make Stiles aware of it but he just does not get it and Derek is suffering from Stiles'lack of awareness to just how beautiful he is. Yeah, those fics are the best.


End file.
